


Leave it in the dirty pile

by greedy_dancer



Series: Tumblr ficlets [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“For real though, you understand the concept of laundry, right?” Ian says as he pulls the shirt over his head.
</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>“Shut the fuck up, you ruined your own shirt by making me jizz all over it,” Mickey retorts.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave it in the dirty pile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuluoliang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: _Ian/Mickey, Clothes sharing? :p_

The fourth shirt Ian gingerly picks up from the “clean” pile is just as stained as the first three.

“Seriously, is anything in here even remotely clean?”

Mickey’s “Fuck off, Gallagher” is lazy and content and makes something weird happen to Ian’s chest.

Mickey’s still lying on the bed, smoking his second cigarette, and if Ian didn’t need to be at work in fifteen minutes he’d think about jumping back on top of him and going for round two. Or, well, three.

He can’t afford to piss off Linda, though, so he gets back to digging through Mickey’s supposedly wearable shirts. He lifts the least disgusting one he’s found up to his nose. It’s crinkled as hell and reeks of smoke, but it’ll have to do.

“For real though, you understand the concept of laundry, right?” he says as he pulls the shirt over his head.

“Shut the fuck up, you ruined your own shirt by making me jizz all over it,” Mickey retorts.

“Yeah, well, maybe next time you won’t be so desperate for my dick and I’ll have time to _take off_ my shirt.”

“Unlikely,” Mickey offers, glib. He waves the half-smoked cigarette in Ian’s direction.

“Yeah, I’m getting that,” Ian snorts. He takes a deep drag before handing the cigarette back to Mickey, ignoring the thrill at the way their fingers brush in the process. It’s ridiculous that something so small would make his stomach swoop when he was just balls deep in Mickey’s ass, but there you go.

Mickey’s shirt is small for Ian, sitting tight across his shoulders, riding up at the back when he bends down to put on his jeans. By the way Mickey’s looking at him when he’s done lacing up his boots, eyes hungry, hand rubbing at his dick like he doesn’t know he’s doing it, it’s not a bad thing.  

Work is literally the last thing Ian wants to be thinking of right now, but a glance at his watch confirms he’s fucked - in a bad way - if he doesn’t leg it out of here within the next minute. “I really gotta go,” he says. It sounds more apologetic than he’d like it to.

“Yeah, man, whatever.”  

Ian picks up his own shirt at the foot of the bed and starts heading for the door, but Mickey calls after him. “Leave the fucking shirt. Mandy’ll take care of it.”

Ian’s not sure he really wants Mandy handling his come-stained shirts, but throws it as Mickey’s head anyway. He gets a raised finger in return, and then he’s out.

*

Next time Ian comes over, the shirt is indeed there, clean and _folded,_ incongruous in the chaos of Mickey’s room.

It’s still there when Ian leaves.

Ian thinks it’s only fair. After all, he doesn’t plan on giving Mickey his shirt back either.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/post/86299727277/ian-mickey-clothes-sharing-p).


End file.
